HO John Peel 44 1992
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 44 1992 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1992 *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. *The dates are known plays of the tracks but due to the mixed order of recording, are not definitive for the mixtape. *Still to add to date pages. Tracklisting john peel 44 1992 side a *Levellers 5: Mass (session) 23 May 1992 *Pain Teens: Death Row Eyes (7") Sub Pop SP 148 29 May 1992 *Exit 100: System Overdrive (12" - Metamorph E.P.) Force Inc. Music Works FIM 013 29 May 1992 *Dumpster Juice: End Of Ages (7") Spanish Fly 29 May 1992 *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: Exploder (album - The Jon Spence Blues Explosion) Hut Recordings HUTLP 3 29 May 1992 *Mosquitoes: Oh No, Oh Yes, Oh No (7") ERL ERL 009 30 May 1992 *Crayon: Sit By Me (EP - Moominland) Harriet HARRIET 012 30 May 1992 *Dutch Oven: Mary Ellen (7" - Whammy / Mary Ellen) PROspective PRS-570 30 May 1992 *Leo Anibaldi: The Riders Of The Future (12") ACV ACV1008 29 May 1992 *Big Stick: A Threat (The Drag Racing Underground Theme) (album - Drag Racing Underground)' Albertine ALB 5 05 June 1992 *Orb: Blue Room not 16 May 1992 or 12 June 1992 *Totalis: Mad As Hell (12") NovaMute 12 NOMU 2 05 June 1992 *God Is My Co-Pilot: Angels In The Air (album - I Am Not This Body)' The Making Of Americans CAT#4 05 June 1992 *St Melody: Qtopia Evacuated (12") Solid Pleasure SPLT 3 05 June 1992 *Lagowski: Storms (12") Minus Habens MHR 015 05 June 1992 flip to side b *Lagowski: Storms (12") Minus Habens MHR 015 05 June 1992 *Blunderbuss: Line Drive To The Forehead (7" - Push) Pop Bus 004 05 June 1992 *Jesus Lizard: Dancing Naked Ladies (7" - Wheelchair Epidemic) Touch And Go TG87 05 June 1992 *Spasms: Clipflow (12" - Spasms EP) Djax-Up-Beats DJAX-UP-141 05 June 1992 *Lost: Peace (12" - Ten Commandments) Novamute 12NOMU1 06 June 1992 *Sonic Youth: Hendrix Necro (12" - 100%) Geffen DGCT 11 06 June 1992 *Sonic Youth: 100% (12" - 100%) Geffen DGCT 11 13 June 1992 *X-Sight: The Light (12") Up 12 UPR 001 12 June 1992 *Helmet: In The Mean Time (7") Amphetamine Reptile SCALE 47 12 June 1992 *Sonic Youth: Rain King (album - Daydream Nation) - "from an LP from Estonia" 12 June 1992 *Voov: It's Anything You Want It To Be, And It's A Gas (Smoke Machine) (12" EP - It's Anything You Want It To be And It's A Gas) MFS MFS 7016-0 12 June 1992 *Superconductor: Bush Pilot (7" - Heavy With Puppy) Boner BR30 12 June 1992 *Big Stick: Bionca Blast (All My Children Mix) (album - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine ALB 5 12 June 1992 *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: White Tail (album - Jon Spencer Blues Explosion) Hut HUTLP 3 13 June 1992 File ;Name *1) john-peel-44a-1992 *2) john-peel-44b-1992 ;Length *1) 47:02 *2) 46:16 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *Mixcloud Category:1992 Category:Mixtape Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online